Salvando un poco de vida
by Maria3344
Summary: Cuatro jóvenes haciendo lo correcto por los animales. Una historia en honor a Jill Phipps, Steve Worbly y Make Hill. Que sus sueños se vuelvan realidad.


**_En honor a Jill Phipps, Steve Worbly y Make Hill. Sus muertes son un ejemplo para todos nosotros los que luchamos por los derechos animales._**

-Oigan, oigan. Escuchen esto. –Exclamó el joven rubio sosteniendo el periódico en alto: –Las protestas de los grupos animalistas van cada vez más lejos. A lo que empezó como una pacífica protesta se convirtió en un movimiento violento. Los defensores de los animales se convirtieron verdaderamente en extremistas propagando la guerra y el derramamiento de sangre que irónicamente quieren evitar.

-¡Ja! ¿Si escucharon? ¡Ahora resulta que somos un grupo terrorista! –Gritó indignada la castaña. –Steve deja de leer ese periódico, vomitaré si sigues leyendo.

-Es una aberración. ¿Cómo pueden decir esa clase de cosas? –Soltó Mike poniéndose de pie.

-Oh ya sabes cómo es, un poco de dinero y mágicamente cambian los hechos. –Le respondió irónicamente la castaña.

-Ya deja de agarrarla contra nosotros Rae. –Gruño el rubio. -¿Dónde está Jill?

-No demora en llegar. –Dijo Mike con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Con esta noticia, Jill estará fúrica.

-Como cualquiera de nosotros. –Replico la castaña.

-Piensa un poco Rae, ¿Para qué crees que nos reunió? –El silencio impregno la habitación al escuchar la puerta golpear la pared. _Había llegado._ La sonrisa se ensancho en el rostro de los jóvenes.

-¡Buenas! –Grito la recién llegada. -¿Estamos todos? –Pregunto observando a cada uno y al ver que ninguno hacia ademan de hablar, continuó: -Esto es lo que haremos hoy. –Dijo abriendo un enorme papel.

-Es un cartel de venta de pieles. –Dijo la castaña arrugando la nariz y estrechando los ojos como si estuviera ahí y pudiera presenciar la masacre de inocentes.

-¡Exacto! ¿Y qué hay en él que nos pueda interesar? –Preguntó la joven como si la respuesta estuviera a sus ojos.

-No estás hablando en serio. –Dijo incrédulo Mike.

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo? –Le retó Jill.

-¡Claro que no! Solo que no tenemos nada para ello.

-¡Oh! Sí que lo tenemos. –Sonrió Jill. –La camioneta, de hecho, nos está esperando en este momento.

-Bien, bien. Ahora explícame porque no entiendo. –Dijo la castaña.

-Vamos a sacar a los zorros de esta granja de pieles. Esta misma noche. Y liberarlos claro está. Tendremos que viajar a una zona bastante lejos para ello. Prepárense. Los esperó a la 1 de la mañana en Baker Street. –Y con eso. Salió por la puerta así como había entrado.

**1 AM**

La oscuridad de la calle era tal que si el camión no tuviese la luz prendida a duras penas los jóvenes sabrían a dónde dirigirse.

-Escúchenme bien. Lo primero que haremos es distraer a los guardias. Que por lo que ya he investigado no son muchos. Rae tú te encargaras de ello, mantente lejos de la camioneta pero cerca del camino. –Termino entregándole una bengala a la castaña. –Luego Mike, Steve y yo entraremos justo cuando la enciendas, para que la bengala disminuya el ruido del vidrio al romperse. Paper Se encargará de avisarnos. ¿Cierto muchacho? –Dijo señalando al beagle a su lado. Le sonrío con ternura. Jill lo había rescatado de un laboratorio donde experimentaban a sus anchas con él y una docena de perros más. El perro movió la cola en respuesta. –Ahora colóquense estas. –Le paso a cada uno una máscara de tela. –A trabajar.

-Ustedes dos romperán la ventana a la señal. –Jill a unos metros de distancia. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que la bengala iluminara el cielo. El vidrio calló por doquier pero no hubo quien pusiese atención, estaban dentro ahora. En silencio escucharon atentos. Un lloriqueo cercano les advirtió de la cercanía a los zorros. Caminaron lentamente hacia la habitación. Mike rompió el candado con destreza y un gran alicate. Entraron. Respiraron un olor a heces y orina, hasta incluso podían oler el miedo impregnado en la habitación. Jill contuvo las arcadas al ver la sangre en el suelo y la extraña maquinaria. Las imágenes pasaban rápidamente por sus ojos. Desgarramiento, sangre y muerte.

–Pobres. –Respiro hondo. –Estamos aquí para llevarlos a un mejor destino. Son más de los que caben en la camioneta, aún así hay que llevarlos a todos.

**4:30 AM**

-Jill, no caben más. –Exclamó el rubio. –Llevamos más de 3 docenas aquí. Y aún queda el triple allá. –Dijo señalando la granja. –Pronto amanecerá.

-Debemos llevar más –Dijo Mike. –No podemos dejarlos allí con esa suerte.

-Un par más. –Ordenó la joven. –Los llevaremos en la cabina.

Steve se quedo en la camioneta mientras Jill y Mike entraban. Tomaron la jaula que contenía dos pequeños zorros arrinconados en una esquina.

-Aún podemos llevar otro más. –Dijo el pelinegro agarrando otra jaula pequeña. La luz los congelo.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! –Grito un hombre robusto de uniforme.

-¡Corre! –Grito la joven moviéndose hacia una ventana. Mike se había quedado en shock. –¡Despierta! –Desesperada le tiro el espray de pintura golpeándolo en la cabeza. Fue suficiente. Mike corrió hacia ella.

-Quédense quietos. –Ordeno el guardia.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Pregunto el joven en un susurro.

-Rompe la ventana. –Respondió ella. Mike le dio la jaula y con el codo empezó a golpear la ventana. El guardia se apresuro hacia ellos con el bolillo arriba. Entonces la ventana se rompió. El joven le quito las jaulas a Jill y la empujo hacia la ventana. Ella salió justo antes de que el guardia le asentara un golpe. Mike lo empujo lejos. Jill recibió las jaulas y corrió hacia la camioneta.

-¡Arranca! –Grito la joven corriendo. El guardia le acento un golpe al joven en el hombro. Mike grito y se arremetió contra el guardia quien le profería golpes en los brazos. Un gruñido provino de algún lugar y antes de que el guardia se diese cuanta Paper lo mordió en la pierna. El uniformado cayó al suelo sosteniéndose mientras Paper y Mike huían.

Ensangrentado subió Mike a la camioneta, Jill lo recibía con lágrimas en sus mejillas aunque también con una gran sonrisa, llevaba a Paper en brazos. Jill abrazó al pelinegro fuertemente justo antes de que el auto arrancara. Un par de minutos después Paper ladró hacia la castaña que se encontraba acostada en el camino. Subió a la camioneta con lágrimas en los ojos. Los cuatro jóvenes, apretujados sonriendo y llorando. Aunque habían dejado su marca en un gran letrero que decía: **REVOLUCION ANIMAL**. Lamentaban no haber ayudado a todos aquellos pobres animales pero los que llevaban iban camino a otra vida, lejos, muy lejos de ese terrible lugar. Intentaron no llorar de tristeza si no en cambio de felicidad.

Felicidad porque estaban vivos y a salvo.

Felicidad porque su labor apenas acababa de comenzar.


End file.
